victoriousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera (Boca Raton, Florida, Estados Unidos; 26 de Primeros Añosjunio de 1993), mejor conocida como Ariana Grande, es una actriz, modelo y cantante estadounidense, conocida por interpretar el papel de Cat Valentine en la serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Grande comenzó a realizarse en Boca Raton's former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. Unos años más tarde, comenzó a actuar en Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater (FLCT). En su sitio web, dijo que el rosa es su color favorito, sus películas favoritas son''13 Going On 30'' y The Hangover, y su signo zodiacal es cáncer. El cabello de Grande es también, naturalmente, de color marrón y rizado, pero el creador de la serieVictorious Dan Schneider le planteo el teñirse el pelo color magenta, porque no quería un elenco de todas las chicas morenas. (Por el plan de rodaje, tiene que teñirse el pelo cada dos semanas.) Ella esta "técnicamente involucrada" con el programa, lo que significa que le gusta ayudar y/o ver a los productores juntos en las canciones, en tomas de cámara, etc. Ella lleva a cabo conciertos cantando y haciendo covers de canciones, que ha publicado en su cuenta de YouTube. Ariana es una gran fan de la popular serie de Harry Potter de JK Rowling, como afirma en una entrevista para la Revista PopStar, donde "realiza un hechizo" para mostrar la gran fanática que es. También apareció en el show de Broadway, 13 el musical con Elizabeth Gillies, co-estrella en la serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Ariana Grande es el único miembro del elenco principal que thumb|leftno tenía antes la experiencia de actuar en la pantalla. En 2009 y 2010, Ariana Grande aparecio en el Club de jazz Birdland en Nueva York con Miranda Sings. En 2008, Grande desempeñó el papel de Charlotte en el musical de 13 en Broadway, por la que ganó un National Youth Theatre Association Award. Cuando se unió a la música, Grande dejó la escuela secundaria, North Broward Preparatory School, pero continuó estando inscrita. La escuela le envía los materiales para estudiar con profesores particulares. Grande da clases de música y danza a los niños en el sur de África cada año como miembro del "Broadway in South Africa". Carrera Grande se encuentra trabajando en su carrera musical por el momento tiene 3 Canciones para su nuevo álbumthumb 'Put your hearts up' 'Honeymoon Avenue' & 'Pink Champagne' en solitario durante el rodaje de la serie Victorious. Ella tiene covers de muchas canciones populares como "Rolling In The Deep" de la cantante británica Adele. Ariana Grande Celebrity Social Media Pics iUPQ8tpo4xml.jpg Actualmente está escribiendo canciones para su primer disco como solista. Recientemente ha firmado con Universal Republic y su primer sencillo se lanzo el 11 de diciembre de 2011 y el video musical ya fue lanzado en su canal VEVO de YouTube el 14 de febrero de 2012. Bandas Sonoras ;Victorious thumb*Victorious: Make it Shine #Give it Up (con Liz Gillies) #Leave it all to shine (con los elencos de Victorious e iCarly) #Best Friend's Brother (con Victoria Justice) #I Want You Back (con el elenco de Victorious) #All I Want is Everything (con Liz Gillies, Victoria Justice, Daniella Monet y Leon Thomas III) *Victorious: Segundo Album #It's Not Christmas Without You (con Victoria Justice, Liz Gillies y Leon Thomas III) #Don't You Forget About Me (con Victoria Justice, Liz Gillies y Leon Thomas III) Sencillos Digitales *Love The Way You Lie *Born This Way/Express Yourself *Grenade *Vienna *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas *Higher *Pink *Let It Rain *Stick Around (con Graham Phillips) *Only Girl (In the World) *Rolling in the Deep *ABC *Your My Only Shorty (con Iyaz) *Last Dance *Give it up (con Elizabeth Gillies) *Put your hearts up Sencillos *Put Your Hearts Up *Take Care *The Way *Baby I *Almost is never enough *Right There *Popular Song *Last Christmas *Love is Everything *Snow in California **Discografica: Universal Republic **Lanzamiento: 11 de Diciembre de 2011 **Charts: USA No. 7 Filmografía Premios *National Youth Theatre Association Award **Categoria: Mejor Actriz **Por: 13, El musical **Resultado: Ganadora **Año: 2008 *Kids' Choice Awards **Categoría: Mejor Programa de TV (elenco) **Por: Victorious **Resultado: Ganador **Año: 2012 Galeria CATSTYLE.jpg|Ella es lo máximo, TKM Ariana!!! CAT.jpg|Ariana es una excelente cantante ArianaSing.jpg|Ariana en una Entrevista ArianaNormal.jpg|Si que sabe como vestirse..Es lo max de lo máximo...Super Glam ArianGrandeCharacter1.jpg|Ariana en una entrega de premios KATPIANO.jpg|Si que sabe inspirarse en la música... Sigue Cantando, Ari! ARIANAhairColor.jpg|Su color de cabello natural es chocolate... Imagínense a Cat Valentine con este cabello ArianaPhotoSesion.jpg|En una sesión de Foto ArianaClasis.jpg|Ariana, Normal & Glam...Super Look 6kd53c-l.jpg|Ariana Grande - Instagram Categoría:Actores